Going back for love
by NatashaGhibli
Summary: it has been 6 years since Chihiro was at the spirit world and she miss's them dearly espically Haku so she follows her heart and goes back to the place she calls home the spirit world and so she can be the one she fell in love with years ago Haku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,My name is Natasha this is my first fanfiction and my editing is not that good so please bare with me i plan to make this a multi chapter story but i will only do that if i get reviews, so thank you for reading bye! **

Chapter 1:Going back.

All i can think of is haku.

here i lay on my bed wide awake i cant sleep all i can think of is Haku and all of my friends from the spirit world. Its been 5 years since that day. I've been yerning to see them again to see there face to talk and laugh with them again like i did some time all i can think of is do they remeber me?do they even care for me who would care for a human is what my mind is saying but my heart is telling me to go see the people i yearn for. So ive made my mind up im going to go and see them i will live in the spirt world its were i belong a place i can call home. My parent would not even care they do not love me. All they care about is money and food not there own daugter. i start packing up and getting dressed becuase i will not let haku see me while dressed in my pajames not a chance.I start to leave i look at my house one more time and say goodbye.I start making my way down the street i never turn back because i know i made the right chose of going to the spirit were i stand i can clearly see the entrance to thew spirit world i start walking towards it i dont know when but i went into a strait out sprint to the place i call home the spirit world.

Here i stand right infront of the entrance to my home i can feel the wind on my ears and i hear it say go i start walking through i feel the wind pulling me in i start running to the opening i can see the end the light start shineing in to my eyes like its telling me this way i stop, i pinch myself to see if im dreaming. Im not. I take in the grass blowing in the wind I'm truly back. I start walking up the hill to the bath house taking in every detail, i walk up the steps will pacing the toad in the middle eww. I keep going down the street with all the food shops i look at the one that turned my parents into pigs i sign pigs.I keep going on down the street i can feel goose bump on my sick and the sound of my beating heart ba-dump ba-dump. I feel scared but thrilled that im back i slowly walk up the steps to the red bridge that i remeber so clearly becuase thats were i met Haku. i make the last step and turn the corner to see steam coming out of the bath house im truly bewillerd by its beuty they must have repainted it i make my way across the bridge feeling confident about everything.

Till i see the lanters start to light up.

I panic i start to run to the small gate i slip through even though this time it was more dificalt since i have grown but i make it throught. I ran to the opening on the side were i see the mountain of stairs i slowly walk through the opening while i have a horified expression on.I think to myself im a big girl know i can get throught this im not a ten year old anymore i slowly start to make my way down.I observe that they have fixed the stair that i broke the last time i was here.I finnaly made it to the bottem of the step i let go of a breath i did not realse i had been holding in.I sign its finnaly over. I walk toward the door that is the entrance to the boiler room were kamajii ussally is.I walk over to the door i grab the nobe and slowly twist,i slowly open it,a big wave of heat hits my face i smile at the old feeling.I slowly enter and shut the door behind me i can hear and feel my heart beat pick up at a extrimly fast pace all i can think of is..

Do they remember me, a meer human?

I slowly make my way deeper into the boiler room i can feel the heat all around me. I peek over the corner and see the two people i have missed so much Lin and Kamajii i look at them and think they havnt changed since the last time i saw them too bad Haku was not there with them i slowly make my way toward them they finally realize someone else is in the room and turn there heads to me the next think i know im engulfed by two arms.

"SENSENSENSEN" said Lin.

I hug her back imediatally.

"lin i missed you" i replied.

"i missed you too you idiot" she lets go and slaps me across the head playfully then i notice kamajii standing there with his mouth agap i run to him and give him a a bear hug .He hugs me back as well.

They remeber me.

We finally sit down together and the first question i ask befor anyone could speak a word.

"where's Haku?" i ask they start laughing at me i look at them confused.

"what?" i ask

"we were just laughing becuase we predicted you would ask that first since you guys are obliviously in DEEP love" said Lin with a big smirk on her face I blush furiously.

"Is it that ovious?" i ask with a dumfound and deep red face.

"yes it really is" says kamajii

"But besides that to answer your question of the whereabouts of haku he is not here right know he is on business but he should be back by tomorrow or tonight" says Lin with a big grin on her face.

"does he still work at the bathhouse" I ask with a still lightly red cheeks.

kamajji and Lin share a look and kamajii answers with a simple "Haku will tell you tomorrow" i start at him with a confused face but shrug it off Haku will tell me ill just have to wait.

"may i stay her the night till haku gets here?" i ask with a questioning face.

"Of course you can stay here! we would not have it any other way follow me i will show you to your room the sun is coming up so you can get some rest"(Remember in the movie they are awake at night and a sleep when the sun is up)Lin said as she and chihiro got up and left but before they did they bid there goodbyes to kamajji for the night.

As me and Lin made our way up the stairs and to the elevators i look around too see if anything has changed. I observe that nothing has changed since the last time i was got to the elevator and start to make our way we got to the 3 floor she showed me to my own room i stair at her in disbelief.

"is it okay to give me my own room?" i ask Lin.

"of course! you are our guest after all!" answered Lin.

"Thank you" i mumble before stepping into the room i stair at it in awe the walls are painted a nice rich red colour and the furniture were a nice light and shimmery cold colour. It was simple but cozy and cute.I walk deeper into the room and jump on the bed like any other person would do if they walked into a room that was all theres.

"Glad you like it the pyjamas are in the closet I'm going to bed so goodnight!" said Lin.

"Bye Lin see you tomorrow morning thanks again for the room!" i said Lin waved and left closing the door behind her.

I walked to the closet and open it i take out the pyjamas and quickly change into them. I jump into bed and drift off to sleep filled with dreams of Haku and me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,so this is my next chapter hope you like it read and review please!**

I woke up to the noise of the bathhouse coming to life. The works shuffling around getting all there stuff ready befor the guests arive.I snap back to reality and remember Haku is coming back today! he might even be here right know! i jump out of bed and run to the closet i take out my clothes that i will be wearing that day and quickly get dressed.I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth,wash my face and put a little of make-up on i walk out of the bathroom and check how i look in the mirror i give myself a thumbs up for a good job. I quickly make my way to the door i take a deep breath and open the door, im imediatally met eyes with many workers who froze at the smell of human i gulp wonder if they remember me? i simply walk pass them,every worker i pass stairs at me with a disgusted and suprised face.

"Im a human okay! just let me be" i say to the suprised faces.

"Who are you?" a yuna asks.

"i-"

"This is Sen be nice to her she is our guest" Said Lin who poped up behind me and glared at the wrokers quickly left after Lin came.

I signed "Thanks Lin i thougth they were goiong to kick me out or something"I said.

"No problem you are my friend"Said Lin.

"Well...Lets go to see kamajii i have to bring him breakfast anyways!" Said LIn.

"Okay" i say.

We made our way down to the basement food in hand we reach the little door and slide it open i make my way in as i stand up strait I'm met with stunning emerald green eyes i gasp.

Haku..

I waste no time and run to him and give him a bear hug i can feel that he stiffened i thought my worst fear does he not remember me? That is till i feel his hands come up and hug me just as tightly.

"Chihiro...I missed you so much and your finally back in my arms" i hear Haku whisper.

"Haku i missed you just as much" I whisper back.

I dont know how long we have been standing there but i don't care because right know i am hugging Haku and it is not a dream this time, as it always someone ruined that moment...

"excuse me but we are still here" Said Lin.

Me and Haku slowly disentangle from each other i feel sort of disappointed that he let go i already miss his touch but i sense his hand trying to clasp mine with his. I smile our hands fit he finishs talking to Kamajii i take in that he has grown quiet a lot he is a least a head taller them me and much stronger then before i observe his hair is much longer know and is tied at the back, i can tell he has aged as well, well his looks spirits don't really age...

Haku finishes1 talking with Kamajii and turns to me.

"Its been a long time six to be exact" i say.

"too long" Haku replies.

after a little while he finnaly says...

"Lets go to my office we will talk there"

"Okay" i say.

We make our way to the elevator and start going to the top flour my curiosity strikes up and i ask..

"What have you been doing all these years?" I ask.

"ill tell you all about it in my office,ok?" Haku answers.

"okay" i cant help but hug him again i slowly turn and stand on my tippy toes and put my arms around his neck i hear him gasp but still raps his strong arms around my waist. He slowly lifts me of the ground, i rap my legs around his waist and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck. I lift my head to look him in the eye and we both gaze at each other loveingly he slowly leans into me and pecks me on the lips it only lastes a couple of seconds but i can still feel the sparks even when he pulled away. I slowly unrap my legs from around his waist not loseing eye contact while slowly making my way back to the ground i feel the ground at my feet. I let go of his neck but his hands are still on my waist and not nearly ready to let go he quickly pulls me closer so i have no escape.

"I love you" he says.

I gasp at his words i look into the deepths of his eyes to see if he is lieing but he is not i start crying tears of joy i hug him and say.

"I love you too" i whisper back.

Finally the elevator door opens i let go of Haku and i grab his hand he starts to lead me out of the elevator and brings me to his walk inside i observe that there are papers everywhere he quickly closes the door and turns around to explain the mess.

"Sorry for the mess I'm not that organized" Haku says will scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Its okay,But why do you have so many papers? and why do you still work at the bathhouse?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Its a long story but to summarize it i own the bathhouse now because Yubaba got sick and handed the bathhouse to me and so thats why i could not keep our promise of going to see you in the human world because i was to busy here at the bath house to do anything else" He started to walk towards me he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to his body and says

"You dont know how much i wanted to drag you back to me and hold you close and tell you how much i love you,How much you mean too me"

I just stare at him and slowly embrace him with my tiny arms and just hold him close to me i whisper too him.

"Im here know and i do not plan to go anywhere anytime soon" i reply i slowly disentangle from him to his disappointment i smirk at him and walk to the desk and start to look at some of the papers.

"what are all these for?" i ask.

"they are things we need to buy to random things that i just need to sign" Haku replays lazily .

"So what have you been doing in the human world ever since you left?" Haku asks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

Thank you for supporting me!

So i have decided that i will learn to edit better for you guys. So this storie will be not updated for about a week or two. So i can try and edit better for you guys. Becuase i have had reviews saying i have errors so i decided that i would learn to edit better so the storie will make more sence.

Natasha


End file.
